<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Familiar Face by TheTurtleFromHell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540971">A Familiar Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell'>TheTurtleFromHell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dog Shenanigans, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post S3, Self-Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While preparing the last of his army, Isaac comes across someone who looks familiar in the ruins of the magician's city.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Familiar Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Isaac sighed as he sat back on the tower steps, looking over his still growing army. Body after body had been brought to him until he could no longer muster up the energy for another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Food.” he commanded one of the smaller demons, who disappeared then returned with his satchel of dry meat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he tore off a chunk of the tough meat with his teeth and began chewing, he surveyed the land around him. The number of bodies lying around was nothing compared to what it was at the start, the corpses now vessels for his army from Hell. Still, the air was thick with the scent of decay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s just about to continue working, when something out of the corner of his eye catches his attention. A shadow quickly disappeared behind rubble, the sound of footsteps across cobblestone following it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is there?” he demanded, “Show yourself!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only silence answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cautiously, he tucked the meat in his pocket and drew his dagger as he approached the ruined buildings. He followed the noises into what looked to be an old store, standing in the doorway as he glanced around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a small black shape emerged from behind the counter. In the dim light, he saw the outline of a little black pug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cezar?” he gasped, eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog looked up, showing a completely normal pug face and lack of glowing blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” he sighed, holding a hand to his head, “Of course, of course. Why the Hell did I think an undead dog could travel across Europe and somehow manage to find me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pug tilts its head at him, as if wondering what the Hell he’s talking about. Isaac turns to leave, ready to forget about the incident... but then stops and looks back at the dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kneeling down, he clicked his tongue, offering his hand to the animal, “Come here.” he called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pug yipped and jumped back, trotting back and forth anxiously, as if unsure of what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come now, don’t be like that,” he scoffed, “If I wanted to kill and eat you I would have sicced one of my demons on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...The mention of food did give him an idea though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, as not to spook the little dog, he pulled the satchel of dry meat out of his pocket, tossing a piece across the floor. The pug walked to it, sniffing at it tentatively before taking it into its mouth and eating it. It’s tail began to wag, looking and barking at Isaac expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience,” he chuckles, taking another piece of meat and holding it in his palm. The dog hesitated, trotting in place with uncertainty before slowly walking over, sniffing the air as it did. It lowered its body as it approached his hand, sniffing it thoroughly before taking the meat from his hand. Isaac smiled softly, “Are we friends now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog licked his palm as if to be sure there was nothing left, then pressed it’s nose into his hand as it looked up at him with classic puppy dog eyes. Isaac looked between it and the bag, before dumping the last remaining bits onto the ground. Well, it’s not like he was going to have time to eat during his invasion, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dog happily began to chow down. Isaac shifted onto his rump, watching the little pug thoughtfully. His hand twitched, then hesitantly reached down to it’s head. The dog paused, glancing up at his hand and causing him to freeze, before going back to its food uncaringly. The forgemaster let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and at last his hand began to stroke the dog’s head, rubbing its ear between his fingers occasionally before resuming his stroking. Once the dog was finished licking at the floor, it hopped into his lap as if it had known the human it’s entire life, causing him to blink in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re rather food motivated, aren’t you,” he looked at its lower half, “little miss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog flopped onto her back, tongue lolling out of its mouth as if to say ‘damn right I am! Now rub my belly!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isaac rolled his eyes but obliged anyways, “I have a friend who’d like you. I think you’d like him too, he’s very good with animals. In fact, he'd probably have a name for you by now…” his voice trailed off, hand stilling and expression turning troubled as his thoughts turned towards his former colleague.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before, he had been confident it had all been a devious betrayal on Hector’s part, but the more he thought about it and the more he saw in the mirror, his anger had died down, and from it came an odd sort of empathy. The way he saw Hector being lied to, the way he heard Hector speaking of Dracula’s lies as well began to fill him with a sort of guilt he never expected. He had actively participated in the lies, had willingly kept Hector in the dark just as Dracula had wanted him too. And what good came of it in the end? What good had come to either of them for their part in Dracula’s story?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pug whimpered, tearing Isaac from his thoughts as she pawed at his chest. Lifting the small pup into his arms, he considered her for a moment before smiling, “I think Cleopatra will suit you well, Cleo for short perhaps. Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cleo barked at that, tail wagging furiously as she began wiggling in his hands. Laughing, he held her to his chest, standing up as she lavished his face with wet kisses, “Let’s see what comes next in our story, shall we Cleo?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and this is how isaac ended up rescuing hector holding a pug in one arm and killing carmilla's bitch ass with the other hand.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>